Delicate Unbreakable
by sweetjade
Summary: New school year. Check. Last year of high school.Check. Lost fifty pounds over the summer.Check. Going to steal my sisters boyfriend. Check. Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm going to get even. A/H A/U RATED M for lemons and some other fun stuff.
1. Prologue

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Prologue**

I had always wanted love. I wanted to feel it through my veins, and beat in my heart. I wanted to feel excepted, and cherished, like the sun setting in the sky.

But instead of the sun there was a big black cloud that hovered over my body. The storm in the distance was black and grey, with sheen of purple. The wind whipped through my hair as the tornado I call life was destroying everything in its midst.

I didn't give in to the sucking wind that was trying to suction me into that deadly twister. I just stood there staring at the monster that was destroying everyone's lives around me, and I didn't take that shelter. I didn't go to the basement, I stood there staring at that storm in the eye and yelled "FUCK YOU".

As the tornado bounced and rushed forward at me I flinched a little but kept my stance. Not intimidated of the monster wreaking havoc around me, I kept focusing on the rainbow that overlapped the storm ahead in the distance, looking for that pot of gold, and wanting all of it. I didn't die I didn't get swept away; I kept strong no matter if it hurt anybody else.

It was my turn bitches.

* * *

A/N:

My first fan fiction, give it a chance or something.


	2. I Miss You Desert

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**I Miss You Desert**

Running, that's my new obsession. The heat in the summer in Arizona is unbearable but I take in with full stride because I know where my debt lays; back in hell, also known as Forks.

"Come on Belly. If you want that belly to be flat keep up your pace!" my aunt Irina yelled next to me.

In the beginning it used to make me want to cry when she made comments like that but now I knew why, she wanted me to achieve my goal.

I looked over at her and winked "Auntie I hate to say this to you but my 'belly' is looking flatter than yours!" I giggled and ran ahead of her.

We came up around the trail on Camelback Mountain. In the clearing I saw her beautiful home. I was really going to miss being here.

"Okay Belly, let's go take your measurements and weight. I can't believe your leaving me in a couple days." Irina said while pouting out her lower lip.

"Don't worry I'll be back. I think I'm destined for the heat. It's a hell of a lot better than the cold and wet." I exclaimed.

I was so excited to see the final results of my hard work. I hadn't been weighed or measured since May, and it was now nearly two days away from September.

"Now take your shoes off and step up on the scale and close your eyes!" I stood there on the scale holding my breath I was so scared that I hadn't lost much, which I knew couldn't have been the case because none of my clothes were even close to fitting me anymore.

"Okay, open your eyes Bella." I couldn't believe it, I had lost fifty pounds!

"This can't be right Irina, the scale says one twenty-five." I shook my head staring at the numbers on the scale head.

"Oh honey it's very true! You haven't been able to wear your pants for two months now and you've been wearing my work out clothes every day. Come on! We're going shopping!"

I was so excited, how could this be? I spent so many years not looking in the mirror because I hated my reflection and everyday was the same thing: people throwing in my face how fat I was.

I went to clean up so we could go shopping for my new school wardrobe. I took off my clothes in the bathroom and started the shower. I looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror in front of me, completely naked.

I didn't look like "Belly" anymore I looked like, like… like-- my sister, except I had a hot tan that she could never get in Forks.

"HA!" I said out loud, while I smiled wide.

I took my shower and put on the only pieces of clothing that fit me, track shorts and a tank top Irina let me borrow, and we left for the mall.

I got to shop in all the junior sections, my eyes bugged out when I realized I was wearing a size 5, which had never happened to me ever in my entire life. I was so happy.

We were about to leave when Irina said "Nun-uh we have one more stop Belly—Bella I mean." she laughed winking at me.

Irina stopped us in front of a salon, "Okay girlie you're getting your hair done. That will be the finishing touches to the new Isabella Marie Swan." she said in a pristine voice.

"You don't have to do this Irina. Seriously, you've done enough for me." I said feeling guilty that she was going to spend more money on me.

"Oh shush your mouth. I've had this appointment booked for two months now. Now go in there and you get yourself even prettier!" she said as she turned on her heel towards the food court.

My dull brown hair was getting long enough to reach past my ass. So I decided to have it cut. The hair dresser told me that I really needed to keep the length because I had 'beautiful thick rich hair' but she would layer it and add blonde highlights to compliment my tan.

When she turned me around to reveal her work I was shocked for the second time today. Not only did I look like my sister I looked ten times better!

I stood up so happy. I then kissed the hair dresser on the cheek "Thank you so much!" and with that I ran out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Jasper can you do my favor? Can you pick me up from the airport?" I called Jasper because my idiotic parents couldn't even make enough time to pick me up from the airport. As per usual they were too busy to even notice my existence.

"Hey Belly! Of course, when does your flight get in?"

"I'm already here, stuck in Port Angeles." I said feeling my eyes tear up. This was supposed to be my big reveal to my family and they couldn't even make the time to come and pick me up.

"What the fuck, I'm so sorry Belly I will be there soon." Jasper said while I heard him starting up his car.

"I love you Jasper! Thanks!" he laughed "I love you to Bella."

Jasper had been my best friend, well my only friend since kindergarten. He was my rock. I really don't know why he ever stood by my side. Jasper was well beyond popular and smart. No one ever crossed me bad when he was around.

Every day was a struggle for me. I hated going out of the house, I hated looking at my own reflection, and I pretty much hated myself.

Being labeled the 'fat girl' or 'Belly' since I could talk, taught me that all I had was Jasper and well… me. I could have blamed it on my father Charlie for being so self absorbed or I could blame it on my mother Rene for being the town whore.

Speaking of my mother being a whore, my sister Zoe was the golden child, and absolutely beautiful. Zoe was a 'prodigy' child as my dad would say. She got moved up a grade higher when she was twelve and ever since then Charlie wouldn't shut up.

Zoe and I were nine months a part in age. The same month my mother gave birth to me she 'accidently' got pregnant with Zoe. Zoe had always been skinny and perfect, and she made it a point everyday to call me a cow or lazy and to tell me I would never have a boyfriend and to stop 'drooling' over hers.

Which I guess to a point I couldn't blame her because I did drool over him, and dream about him, and fantasized of sticking my tongue down his throat.

Zoe and I looked a lot alike if you looked closely except our weight and her light blue eyes, and of course she had confidence that no one else could beat, sadly I could never. I've always known that she wasn't my full blood sister. Charlie was too dense or in denial to admit it. Instead he showered her with praise. No one on my mothers or fathers side had blue eyes. That should have been a dead ringer to Charlie that she wasn't his.

I had absolutely no emotional support from my family. But at least I did really well in school. I loved photography too. I spent most of my days hanging out with Jasper when he wasn't busy with football. Jasper was my favorite subject to photograph. He had at least one hundred different expressions and he had no problem with me practicing on him.

I got knocked out of my memory induced daze when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey Bella where are you?" Jasper said at the end of the line, I looked up and saw him sitting in his 1967 red Shelby Mustang.

"I'm looking right at you, dope! You know the girl waving profusely at you!"

"What the hell" he hung up his phone and parked his car and came running to me.

"Oh, my god! Bella you, you… look amazing!" he picked me up and swung me around in a circle while giving me one of his usual deathly tight bear hugs.

"Thanks! I've been working out everyday this summer, and well I happened to get a tan. Didn't think that was possible huh?" I said smacking him on the arm trying to get him to put me down.

For once in Jasper's life he was speechless. "Wow, Bella, just wow." I felt my face turning the embarrassing crimson color it always does when I'm made to be center of attention, even if it was just Jasper and I.

On the drive home, it was a little awkward for some reason. I can't remember once when Jasper was actually silent.

"Hey fruit cake, what's wrong with you?" I said nudging him.

"Oh shit, sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. Gosh Bella I've missed you this summer." Jasper said while looking straight ahead.

"I missed you too. I haven't missed this place though... You ready for the first day of school tomorrow?" I asked him trying to get him to engage me in conversation.

"Ah you know, I guess it will be good to get back in to routine" he tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"Hey listen, I don't know how much you've been keeping in touch with your family while you were gone, but there was a lot of drama over the summer." I felt my heart beat.

"What do you mean drama?"

"Well your dad had to break up a fight at Riley Tavern, and what started the fight was your mother."

"Wait, what do you mean? I asked him getting nervous.

"She was there on a date with someone, and I guess her other 'someone' caught her, so the police were called and your dad had to take that call. So then there were three "someone's" fighting. Right now your dad is on suspension from the police force."

I felt myself getting dizzy. How is it that my family always makes stuff about them, why can't they be normal for just once?

"Well what happened?" I asked him while chewing the inside of my mouth.

"Your dad forgave your mom and they lived happily ever after."

"Great, that sounds about right." I said while rolling my eyes. "What about Miss Princess Zoe?"

"The usual, the life of the party, her and Edward making out him groping her in public, shit I'm surprised they aren't engaged yet." Jasper said while chuckling to himself.

I felt my heart thump slowly, I felt sad. What did I think? Did I think they would magically break up and when I came back he would want me?

"Bella…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"You are a riot. I was just telling you about my summer, did you hear anything at all?" he said playfully slapping my leg.

"Sorry." Jasper squeezed my arm "We're here! Home sweet home" he drawled.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hang in there with me it will get better... starting off slow! Let me know whatcha' think.**


	3. Blushing Weirdo

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

** Chapter Two:****_  
_**

**Blushing Weirdo**

"Hello? Anyone home?" The lights were off and the house was totally barren. "Don't everyone jump up and greet me all at the same time" I mumbled to myself.

Jasper flipped on the light switch to the living room and yelled "Bella, I'm so glad your home!" and ran up and hugged me for the second time that day.

"Is that better?" Jasper asked dangerously close to my ear.

"Yes, of course, you always make everything better Jasper." I said hugging him back tightly.

When I released my hold on him I looked up and saw a faint pink blush running across his cheeks. What the hell?

"Jasper, are you blushing?!" I asked him incredibly confused.

"No, it's just hot in this house, now go get ready so we can go out to eat, my treat" he said while he playfully shoved me towards the staircase. I took my luggage and trotted up the old rickety stairs leading to my solitude, my bedroom.

I unpacked my things and started the shower. As I was picking out an outfit to wear I heard a car door slam shut outside. I looked out my window that faces the front yard and saw Miss Beauty queen getting out of Mr. Dreamy's silver Volvo.

I watched Edward open her car door and take a hold of her hand. "… _How I wish that was my hand…"_

I said screw the shower, I found my shortest shorts, and I put on a tight white spaghetti strap that really made my chest stand out. I looked in the mirror and took my hair down out of my messy pony tail and ran my finger_s _through it.

I ran fast as lightening down the stairs hoping that I didn't fall and make a fool of myself.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper asked, while looking me up and down, I saw that faint blush again on his cheeks again I was confused. I didn't give it anymore thought because before I could ask him what the fuck was up, the door opened.

"My dearest sister!" Zoe exclaimed while throwing her arm out to give me one of those one armed makeshift hugs.

"Zoe, Edward, hi, how are you guys?" I asked while I felt my face turning warm, being anywhere near Edward made me go weak in the knees.

"Oh Belly… blonde? Come on really now? Blonde does suit you, knowing your GPA. At least you cut your mop a little bit."

What the fuck, I felt the tears prick behind my eyelids but I stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Whoa, Zoe I missed you too, by the way did you eat a lot of junk food this summer? Your butt has gotten so big." I smirked while pushing my butt out towards her.

Edward chuckled a little bit but covered it up with a cough.

"Zoe's butt is fine, and we are doing great. Bella you look really wonderful." Edward said while rubbing Zoe's shoulders.

_He told me I looked wonderful… swoon._

I heard Jasper clear his throat "So yeah, Bella worked really hard this summer, Zoe maybe you can be a little bit more pleasant?"

"Bella you are such a bitch," my sister said while throwing Edwards' hand off her shoulder, then proceeded to through a tantrum by running her fat ass up the staircase.

Zoe was by no means fat, her ass hadn't even grown, but if she was going to try to humiliate me one more time, I'd be damned. I never stuck up for myself around her, but guess what bitch! It's fucking on.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Jasper came up behind me giving me yet another hug.

"Where are you guys heading?" Edward asked, while making his way to the stairwell.

Jasper hugged me tighter, "We're going to the diner to get our grub on."

"Cool, maybe me and Zoe will see you guys there." Edward suggested.

"Yeah sure, you should come—you guys should come." I said smiling like a fool.

"Bella what is wrong with you? That's your sister's boyfriend." Jasper whispered in my ear when Edward was out of hearing distance.

"Nothing is wrong, he's just eye candy" I said dazing off into space.

"Come on, let's go before it gets too crowded" with that Jasper took my hand and led me to his car.

* * *

We went to the diner and were seated by a pretty dark haired girl.

"Hello I'm Alice, I will be your server tonight" the young girl said with a lot of enthusiasm. "What would you both like to drink?" she chirped.

"I will have a diet soda, and this one over here will have a chocolate shake." That was always Jaspers favorite and he could drink those things on tap if he could. The lucky bastard never gained any weight either.

I looked at the menu and my mouth watered when I saw the onion rings, I told myself no, and ordered a chicken spinach salad instead.

When I was done ordering my food, I looked up to see Jasper gazing at me. "What's up dude? You've been acting all weird today. Did you do drugs all summer or something?" I asked partially joking.

"No, you just look so different Bella, it's really twilight zoneish."

"I'm sorry is that a bad thing? I'm still me Jas." I felt a little weirded out that he was looking at me that way.

"Gosh no Bella, you have always been beautiful, but now it's just like I can't even describe it." Thankfully our waitress came with our food so this awkward tension would stop.

I noticed when we were getting ready to leave that a couple of sheep from school were congregating over by the pool tables across the restaurant.

"Jasper, don't look now, but Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley are over there."

Just as we were about to leave Mike--the epitome of ass hole, came up to us, "Jasper who's this lovely lady that is accompanying you?" then he did a double take.

"Belly…?" he said looking shocked.

"No dick, the name is Bella, and if I hear you call me Belly one more time I'm going to beat your fucking ass!" I spat in his face while grabbing Jasper's hand and hurried out the door of the diner.

Before I would have never had the confidence to tell Mike Newton or anyone in this Podunk town to piss off, but I'm the new and improved Bella, and if someone crosses me wrong I'm not going to let them win.

"Bella that was amazing! You should have seen Mike Newton's face!" he said proudly.

Tomorrow is definitely going to interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! If you leave a comment I will send you a teaser for the next chapter.**

**Once this thing gets going the chapters will be a lot longer. **


	4. Red Carpet

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three:**

**Red Carpet**

**BEEP, BEEP BEEP!** Six o'clock in the morning sucks. I rolled out of bed while turning off my alarm clock.

"My baby Belly!" Rene, oh the ray of sunshine Rene my _dearest mother_ busted through my bedroom door like a SWAT team member. You'd think it was Charlie with a real job.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I wasn't able to pick you up from the airport yesterday. I didn't get home until after you were asleep. Honey, I made you a full stack of chocolate chip pancakes to make it up to you."

Then she stopped and actually looked at me. "Oh Bella you look wonderful! How much weight did you lose? Why didn't you tell me you were losing weight? Was your aunt not feeding you? Tell me about your summer. Oh my gosh! Your hair looks darling."

The lady was crazy, talking a mile a minute. Maybe she had crack sprinkled on her scrambled eggs?

"Yeah, hi Mom missed you too. I lost fifty pounds, my summer was great and thanks." I walked past her out my door and in to the bathroom ignoring all subsequent motherly inquiries.

Ha! I got there before Princess Zoe. I made sure to take an extra long shower, ignoring her whiney voice from the other side of the door. I blow dried my hair and straightened it then I applied some Urban Decay eye liner accompanied with some mascara and topped off my look with some pink tinted lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and made a kissy face and then proceeded to open the door to my angry sister with a smirk.

"Gosh Belly you took like a fucking hour!" Zoe screamed in my face, "What were you doing? Taking a shit or something?"

"Yes Zoe that's exactly what I was doing. I was most definitely getting the bathroom ready for you." _Dumb bitch…_

My mom was still in my room, "Honey, are you not going to eat your pancakes? And what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing mom I'm fine, and no I'm going to have to pass on the pancakes but thanks. I will grab an apple on my way out."

"Okay well have a good day, and if you need anything just let me know." _Uh huh yeah right…  
_

After I got dressed I heard Jasper honk his horn out front. He hated my truck so we always 'car pooled'. This meant he felt my truck was a cesspool of redneckdom. I walked up towards his car and he winked at me. "Get in Bella, today should be interesting enough," he laughed.

When we pulled into Forks High School's parking lot I started getting nervous. I felt like the pit of my stomach was twisting and grinding my organs. I was actually not feeling that great, I was second guessing my new found confidence. Appeasing small town morons was not easy.

We got out of the car and automatically everyone was staring at me. It was like I was on the red carpet, except there wasn't anyone taking pictures and this was definitely not a star studded event.

I noticed Mike Newton standing with his herd of sheep. He was actually smiling at me, and did a little head nod thing. Even though I didn't like the guy I blushed. I really wasn't used to any sort of attention. I fidgeted with my skirt that I was wearing feeling awkward that I was actually wearing it and pushed back my hair and did a little half wave towards him.

Jasper laughed, "Bella looks like you have a little fan club starting. Do I get to be the president?" He then led the way to the front office to get our schedules and our locker combinations.

"Hey look, there's the waitress from the diner." Jasper said while jutting out his finger over his shoulder.

I felt bad for her she seemed really overwhelmed and uncomfortable obviously new to the town, so I decided to try to make her feel welcomed, "Hi, I'm Bella and this is Jasper. We met last night at the diner."

"Oh! Yeah hi! I remember…" she smiled at me and then gave Jasper a longer smile then really necessary, for some reason I didn't like it that much.

"Okay, so this living in a small town thing kind of sucks everyone keeps on staring at me," just as she said that I looked around and saw people whispering and gossiping.

"Well if it makes you feel any better they are probably talking about me…" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Interesting, I want to know the details at lunch. But, Bella what's your first class?"I felt oddly at ease with this girl definitely a first I never really had any girl friends.

I looked down at my schedule and saw that it was French, "French, wee wee." I giggled.

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed while linking her arm with mine, "Bella I think we are going to be great friends," strangely enough I felt the same.

Jasper had Spanish for first period which was on the other side of campus so we said our goodbyes and parted ways to our classes. Just as I was about to put my book bag in my locker, Miss Beauty Queen and Mr. Dreamy walked by. It was pathetic; as if it wasn't awkward enough because of my stupid blush and having everyone gossip about me I heard a few people say "Wow are they twins?" or "Belly Swan, I heard she got into meth over the summer!" or the funniest "I heard she has an eating disorder."

I didn't care though because all that mattered was seeing him; Mr. Dreamy. _Sigh_

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Edward stopped to say hi. My sister didn't even bother she just smiled a fake smile and waved while walking up to her girl friends…aka the damned hyenas.

"I'm good… hey let me see your schedule." I said while grabbing at his paper that had his schedule on it. Our hands briefly brushed together and I got the weirdest sensation from the little contact; crackling heat, almost electric, it gave me goose bumps.

I got really excited when I realized we had a class together. "Oh cool we have Biology together. I guess I'll see you then Mr.—I mean Edward." _Oops…_

"See you then Bella," and then something happened that made my heart flutter. He reached out and touched my hand and while he was walking away I saw him check me out, or at least I hope he was. Maybe mission steal sister's boyfriend is still in action? Shit, I hope so.

French was a bust we had assigned seating and I had to sit next to the _bitch_ Jessica Stanley. Jessica tormented me from kindergarten up until… ugh five minutes ago. For some reason she was talking to me like I was her best friend.

"So Belly—I mean Bella, do you take Pilates classes? There is this great class in Port Angeles, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"I think I'm going to have to pass on that." I said while trying to block her out. But she didn't give up there…

"Okay well I was going to see if you wanted to go to Mike Newton's back to school party tonight. His parents are out of town until next Monday. I never saw you at any parties so I thought it would be a cool way to get to know each other." she asked trying to get my attention.

Although Jessica was always mean to me it almost made me feel giddy that I was actually being accepted, so I did something I never thought I would do. "Sure, but will Mike be okay about it? I mean I did go all crazy bitch on him last night."

Jessica giggled, "Mike was actually the one who suggested it. I think he may have a thing for you now. He was telling everyone how you were a little 'spit fire'." _Hmm interesting…_

The main reason why I was considering going was because I knew that Zoe would be there and it would piss her off royally and of course her Mr. Dreamy would be there too.

The first few classes passed slowly I was still trying to get used to everyone being super nice to me, I mean getting the "Wow you look great" over "Hey move it fat ass," was different to say the least.

Jasper met me by my classroom. "So, how are you liking all the attention?" he said sounding a little bit perturbed.

"At first it was really awkward, but now I kind of like it. . Jessica Stanley told me in first period that Mike Newton has a thing for me now. Can you believe that?"

Jaspers face got red and his mouth tightened in to a thin line "Yeah I heard."

We made our way to the cafeteria "I thought you hated Jessica Stanley?" Jasper said while rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't say hate, dislike strongly yes, but she was pretty nice today."

"Figures." Jasper growled.

"What's your problem Jasper? I thought you'd be happy for me. And by the way we are going to Mike Newton's back to school party tonight. You want to be my date?" I said wiggling my eyebrows trying to make light of the weird tension.

He blushed, "You're going? Of course I'd be your date Belly."

I hated the nickname Belly it was demeaning and embarrassing but I knew when Jasper called me that he was just playing around. I could always kill him later.

We walked through the two metal doors that opened to the cafeteria. If I thought walking in the halls was interesting walking into the cafeteria was like walking into a room naked. With toilet paper stuck to your bare foot.

My stupid blush flourished my face with warmth that I cursed. I saw Jessica Stanley and her clan over in the corner. She waved at me and Jasper snorted. I decided on not eating because I knew that was the topic of conversation.

We sat down at our usual table way in the back. I saw Alice walk into the cafeteria and I waved her over.

"So I got the gist of why you're the topic of conversation." Alice said to me while sitting down.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"You know, eating disorder, drug addiction, gastric bypass surgery," she said chuckling to herself.

"More like one hour of strength training, hour and half of cardio, and a 1500 calorie diet for four months. Oh yeah and staying in Arizona where it's like a sauna and every time you step outside you're sweating buckets will do it too!" I felt very proud of myself for keeping to my good routine.

"That's awesome, but why is it such a big deal to these people?" she asked incredulously.

"When you live in a town of one- hundred rednecks and a dog, being fat is grounds for being the laughing stalk."

Jasper butted in interrupting me "Bella was not that big, these people just come from money and have personal trainers and personal cooks, and all they care about is looks, it's sickening. I despise people that only care about their looks," he really sounded like something was bothering him. I shrugged it off because when I looked away from him I saw my sister walking straight to me.

"Hey Sis, how's everything going? I love your skirt." Zoe smiled wide at me, pretending to be her overly sweet self. Of course she had to act that way at school, so she could be school president, prom queen, and masters of all fake.

I gave her a death glare while leaning closer to her. "So now I'm sis? Zoe you never called me that since I can remember and you have never approached me at school before," I whispered to her. I was in no way going to let her look like a nice person when all she was, well… evil.

Everyone was looking at us and the cafeteria got very silent, she ignored me. "Do you need a ride to Mike's party tonight? I could help you get ready. I have this really cute top that would look great on you!" she said loudly for everyone to hear, and oh how news flies in this Podunk school.

"No Zoe, Bella is my date tonight I will be picking her up and taking her!" Jasper butted in sounding very territorial.

Edward came up to our table. "Are we sitting with Bella and Jasper, and …" Edward trailed off trying to signal us to be gracious and introduce Alice.

"Oh I'm so sorry, this is my new friend Alice, she just moved here from…"

"New York, and it's great to meet you Zoe? Bella's sister right? And Edward?"

"Yeah it's Edward and nice to meet you too."

"No we aren't going to be sitting with them I was just telling Bella that I was going to help her get ready tonight for Mike's party." Zoe said a matter of fact and overly chipper tone. _FAKE!_

"Bella you're going to Mike's party?" Edward asked me while staring at me, piercing me with his beautiful jade green eyes.

"Yes I am actually."

The bell rang. I made a quick stop before biology to the bathroom. Alice accompanied me. "What's up with the goo goo eye's you are giving your sister's sexy boyfriend? Not that I can blame you." Alice chuckled while fixing her short bob.

"He's just so nice, and I can't believe he is with my sister. She is the epitome of fake bitch!" I said while catching myself. I never talked to anyone not even Jasper about my super crush on Edward.

"Yeah I can definitely tell your sister is a fake. I think I'm going to have a new project to pass time in this town." Now I really knew we were going to be good friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked her incredulously.

"Get you and sexy model man together, but first why does everyone worship Zoe? I mean I've only been at this school for four hours and I've heard about her non-stop! It's like she has a cult."

I laughed and reapplied my lip gloss. "Yeah I wish she had a cult of Satanic bastards that would strangle her in her sleep. But anyway, I don't think Edward would ever want me. With Zoe it seems like no one is as perceptive as you. Zoe has always been the 'it' girl, she's in all the school activities, year book, prom queen, class president, killer body, perfect in the eyes of everyone else. Too bad her personality sucks more than a freshman college whore. If anyone would get over the outside they would learn how dense she is. She is so nice to everyone when chit chatting but always goes behind their backs with her hyenas and talks shit about them."

The warning bell rang and we went our separate ways before I could get too far Alice called out, "After school I'll go to your house and I will help you get you ready for this party! Fuck your sister! And hopefully get you lucky with sexy model man."

I smiled so wide I thought my face was going to bust. "Hell yeah! By the way his nick name is Mr. Dreamy" I yelled back at her making sure no one was in the hall way.

I got to class just at the nick of time. When I walked in the room the Biology teacher Mr. Banner gave me a once over and said to take the seat by Mr. Cullen. _Thank you lord…please don't trip Bella…_

I felt my cheeks get warm. As I took my seat I adjusted my skirt so it wouldn't ride up. When I finally got enough courage to look over my heart sunk and I felt a lump build up in my throat.

Edward look annoyed? Uncomfortable? No he looked disgusted. He wouldn't even look over at me. His chiseled perfect jaw was tightened and his beautiful green eyes were down casted.

When Mr. Banner stopped talking I got up enough courage to say hi, but all he did was a small head nod thing. It broke my heart; I didn't know what was wrong. Maybe he was just nice to me in front of people when they were making it a point to listen to our conversation. Maybe for the same reason Zoe was? But that didn't make sense because he was nice to me at my house the day before.

Mr. Banner announced to everybody that we had a major assignment that we had to do with a partner that was due by the end of the first quarter. It was a free for all; we get to choose what we wanted to do it on and how we would present the report. Mr. Banner then decided on dropping a bomb on everyone… that the partner had to be our assigned seating partner. Everyone whined while I was excited.

"Come on Mr. Banner can't we pick our own partner? I mean we are going to have to work with this person for a long time!" Edward yelled with annoyance. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt water start building up beneath my eye lids. I was so thankful that the bell decided to ring before Mr. Banner could answer him.

The rest of the day was a joke. I wasn't even excited about my first 'party'. Jasper met me in the parking lot and as I was getting ready to get in his car Alice approached us.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure." I said still feeling sorry for myself.

"Bella I really think tonight will be fun, and plus you don't want your date to feel stood up…" she whispered while pointing to Jasper who was obviously trying to pretend that he wasn't listening to our conversation.

I giggled a little bit, "It's just that, remember what we were talking about in the bathroom after lunch? Well complications arose. I think he hates me. You know who I'm talking about."

"Well even more of a reason to give me your number. I will call you at four for directions! And Bella, I meant what I said before. I really feel like we are going to be great friends." She took my cell phone and put her number in it, and then said goodbye to Jasper and I.

I hope she was right… I hoped the party would be worth it and not only that…I hope the part about the friendship thing was true.

* * *

**A/N:**

My longest chapter so far! Tell me whatcha' think and I will send a teaser for the next chapter! :)~


	5. The Infamous First Party

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Infamous First Party**

Jasper dropped me off and told me he would pick me up around eight.

I called Alice around four o'clock and gave her the directions to my house. Rene was so excited about me going to my first 'party' that she tried shoving twelve dozen cookies down my throat.

"Mom, seriously I don't want any cookies. I'm fine." I told her very annoyed.

"Honey I spent all day baking them for you. I missed you. No one else in this house ever eats my cookies." Rene said pouting and shoving the silver cookie platter in my face.

Thankfully the door bell rang. It was Alice. She looked gorgeous. Alice was a short girl but definitely had curves. She was dressed in a short tight purple dress that reached mid thigh, with at least four inch silver stiletto heels. Those would be death traps if I ever wore them. Her dress looked so pretty on her because her violet blue eyes were almost the same shade as her dress.

"Bella! I'm so excited! I brought over some of my favorite clothes for you to try on."

I raise my eye brow at her, "Alice sorry to burst your bubble but I may have lost a lot of weight but there is no way I will be able to fit into your clothes, you are so tiny."

"Believe me Bella there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

I introduced her to Rene and of course she had to humiliate me by telling Alice I had never had any girl friends before, and that she thought I may have been a lesbian. For some reason Alice really didn't like that statement. Thankfully the embarrassment didn't last long because Alice was good at avoiding awkward situations.

We went up to my bedroom and started rummaging through her hot pink luggage sized bag that had what seemed to be a whole wardrobe. All her outfits were so cute and tiny I started feeling discouraged in what she brought but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I went along with it and humored her trying on a tight black dress that scooped down past my breasts exposing them a lot more then I'd ever consider. So I settled with a pair of her size three dark wash skinny jeans.

"Alice I don't wear a size three these are way too tight on me." I said whining, looking at the way they cupped my ass in my full length mirror.

"Oh shut up, you look hot. Damn if I had an ass like yours I would wear them every day. Do they hurt your waist?"

I said no, she then went on to say, "Then what's the problem, they fit you perfect, just like a glove."

She picked up a cute but casual white halter top that made my cleavage look good but not slutty. I was still feeling a little bit uncomfortable with them showing like that, but it was way better then the tight black dress she had me in originally.

Alice was my own personal stylist she straightened my hair but curled the ends under and then did my make-up. I felt so special. I couldn't believe I had been missing out on having friendships with girls. Or maybe Alice was the only one out there like this? It beats me.

At seven o'clock Alice said she was going to meet up with some friends that she met over the summer in La Push, a town on the reservation and told me she'd meet us at Mikes later on.

Charlie was sitting in the living room drinking beer. It was the first time I had seen him since I'd been home.

"Hey dad… long time no see." I said while trying to pull the halter top up high enough so there was minuscule cleavage showing.

Charlie slammed down his beer on the coffee table and made a classy dribble mark on his 'stylish' wife beater. "What are you wearing Bella? Go back to your room and change, and what did you do to your hair?" Charlie said while narrowing his eyes at my shirt.

"Well nice to see you to Charlie, have a great night." I ignored him and walked out the front door.

Jasper was just pulling up when I walked out and onto my porch. He got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for me.

He gave me a big hug and told me that I looked hot. I laughed at him for using the word 'hot'. Jasper looked really cute as usual. He never took a lot of time on his clothing choices and everyday they were different. Tonight he had on a black wife beater, kaki Dickies pants and his white pair of Adidas.

"You look hot yourself, Mr. Date man." I told him while putting on my seat belt.

We pulled up to Mike Newton's gorgeous estate; his parents were loaded. There were kids overflowing out onto the front lawn. We could hear the music blasting from inside Jaspers Mustang.

Mike came up and greeted us. "What's up? Thanks for coming. I wanted to apologize for always being such a dick Bella. I have grown up a lot and I wanted to call a truce."

I smiled at him and nodded. Yes sir, you are a dick. Mike led us through his mansion style house. When we walked into his game room there was a large table set up with at least twenty people playing beer pong. I didn't know what beer pong was because I had never played it let alone even tasted beer or alcohol for that matter. I looked around for a glimpse of Mr. Dreamy, but he was nowhere to be found.

Mike interrupted my search. "Well there's an ice cold keg outside if you guys want something to drink. Catch ya later Bella." Mike winked at me.

Jasper led me to the backyard and got me a drink. I tasted the foamy stuff. Automatically I felt my face squishing up. I hope this doesn't ruin my weight loss!

"Yuck, this stuff is nasty. How can you guys drink this?" I said asking Jasper with pure disgust written all over my face.

He chuckled while pointing over my shoulder, "Speaking of nasty, look at Miss Beauty Queen over there. She's pretty much having sex in public. Should I get a video camera and make a quick buck?"

I turned around to see my sister in her slutty red corset top and short, black mini skirt straddling Mr. Dreamy on a lawn chair. They were full on making out.

"Let's toast!" I proclaimed trying to hide my jealousy.

"What are we toasting to Bella?" Jasper asked looking over at Edward and my sister with a perplexed look.

"Last year of high school, a new life, and new attitude." With that we cheered and chugged down that nasty stuff.

After two or three cups it started tasting pretty good. Possibly this was the "acquired" taste I had heard about? We went inside and Jasper decided on trying to teach me the rules of the infamous 'beer pong'.

I started getting fairly good at it, but not good enough because I was slowly getting very tipsy. Ok, well…quickly actually.

Next thing I knew Zoe and Edward decided to join and challenged us in a battle; her and Edward against Jasper and I.

Jasper snorted, "You ready to puke Zoe?" he said with a smirk.

We were neck in neck, but the asshole and bitch won because my aim was not accurate. I 'accidently' threw the pong ball at Zoe's head. _Oops…_ _wish that was a brick bitch._

At that point I was angry with Edward. I was angry with him for treating me like shit in biology class. And I was angry with Zoe for always having to be perfect and never letting me become the center of attention. She doesn't even like beer.

But surprisingly I wasn't angry that we lost because I was feeling very comfortable with the amount of beer I had in my system.

"Do you want to dance Bella?"

I giggled at Jasper "Me? Dance? I don't think I'm coordinated enough to dance, but guess what I don't give a fuck! Let's go!"

I grabbed him by the arm tugging him over to makeshift dance floor in Mike's living room.

I started dancing, or what I thought was dancing. I was feeling my body up and down with my hands while shaking my hips to the rhythm of the music. I didn't care what anyone else thought around me.

Jasper was dancing in front of me staring directly at me. His blue stained glass eyes were so serious.

I looked over my shoulder to break his intense gaze and saw Alice. She was making out with a tall built dark skinned guy in the corner of the room. From what I could see he had a hot body.

Alice opened her eyes and saw me staring and blew me a kiss. She made her way over and started dancing with me, guiding my hips to the music with her tiny hands.

The guy she was making out with who I found out to be Paul from the reservation got behind her and started rubbing up dancing on her. Then all of a sudden I felt strong hands, warm hands grab my hips. I looked over my shoulder to a very handsome russet colored skinned guy that look a lot like Paul but a lot more sexier.

He had a beautiful smile on his face with perfectly straight white teeth.

The mysterious guy whispered in my ear "I'm Jacob, what's your name?" I felt myself blush and said the first thing that came to my mind "Wow, you're so pretty."

If I had been sober I probably would have went running and locked myself in the nearest bathroom, but at that point I didn't care. Wow. I just called him pretty. Seriously?

Alice spoke for me "Her name is Bella."

"Well damn. Her parents were right when they named her. You know Bella means beautiful in Italian right? "

I couldn't help but laugh "Jacob, right? I may be drunk but you must be annihilated."

Jacob laughed "Actually I don't drink, but hey let me get you another."

He walked me outside to the keg and got me another refill.

I started gulping it down when he said, "Hey now, you probably don't want to drink that so fast," he was laughing, "Why don't you come sit down with me over there?" Jacob was pointing over to Mike's covered wraparound porch.

As we were walking I saw Jasper over by some of his friends from the football team. He was scowling at me. I couldn't remember when he had stopped dancing with me… I didn't think I blew him off.

I mean he didn't really think we were on a real date, now could he have? I shrugged the thought off because I was pretty tipsy and the thought was ludicrous. I was probably overreacting.

I sat down next to Jacob on Mike's outside plush couches. He pulled out what he called a joint then proceeded to light it with his black and red lighter. He passed it to me and said "Ladies first." I told him I had never smoked anything before in my life, but I would try it.

Before I could take a hit Jasper came up to us, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Your dad will kill you!" he screamed at me.

"Since when did you become my father Jasper? If you're going to be pissy with me all night I will find my own way home." I slurred slightly.

"Well if you're going to smoke I guess I'm going to have to smoke with you. What's your name?"Jasper asked referring to Jacob.

Jacob replied and gave him the go ahead to take a hit. "Bella I want you to open your mouth and inhale when the smoke fills it."

I nodded my head and Jasper took a deep long hit and then pressed his lips to mine. I inhaled the grey smoke into my mouth. His lips tasted like mint and beer. I inhaled and held the smoke deep in my lungs but couldn't keep it in long enough without coughing.

I heard Jasper say "mmm" and then walked off smiling.

I felt really dizzy but incredibly relaxed.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Jacob asked me. I couldn't help it. I started laughing between the effects of the weed mixed with alcohol and the outrageous question I couldn't stop myself from laughing. It was coming out in full cackles.

"No way! Jasper is like family. He has been my best friend forever." I exclaimed while doubling over in laughter.

"Well, good…" Jacob said in my ear while moving closer to me.

Jacob starting kissing my neck lightly and it felt so good I had never had anyone ever touch me before like that, let alone what Jasper pulled a second ago. It felt slightly wrong because I didn't even know the guy but I promised myself that I would try new things and not be so reserved because I got back to Washington.

Jacob sat up and apologized. "I'm sorry I'm usually not this forward with girls believe it or not. May I kiss you?" he asked while scooping his hand under my chin. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. For a second there he looked young, he looked nervous.

"Sure. But I may not be good at it. I've never kissed anyone before." I felt really embarrassed for admitting that to this beautiful boy. But those feelings stopped when his lips came in slowly to meet mine.

Just then I heard a loud 'plunk' sound like someone threw something at us, or at least by us. It pissed me off because this was going to be my first kiss. Although I didn't know Jacob all that well, or pretty much at all for that matter, I really wanted that kiss.

"What are you doing Bella? What the fuck? You are so drunk!" I was in shock by the interrogator… it was Edward and he was fuming.

"Hmm, I'm sitting here with my new friend Jacob. Isn't he so pretty?" I exclaimed while petting his face.

"Yeah sure, pretty… How much have you had to drink tonight Bella?"

I saw red, "Why the fuck would you care? You asshole! I thought you were a nice guy Edward, but your mood swings are giving me whip lash! You're not even my friend! You're just my sister's boyfriend. That doesn't make us friends remember in biology class today?" I screamed.

Jacob got up and took me with him "You want to go somewhere alone Bella?" he looked concerned probably because my traitorous tears started dripping down my cheeks.

I grabbed Jacobs hand and we started walking to the lake that outlined Mike's backyard. Edward turned around and started walking back towards the house, and stopped when he made it to Jasper. They were both yelling and throwing their hands in the air.

We sat down on a bench and I just let everything out. I guess I'm an emotional drunk.

"Everything sucks. Everyone is so used to me being so reserved, the fat chick that shouldn't have fun. I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't believe Edward had the audacity to speak to me that way." I sobbed while whipping away the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella… fuck those people. You can be who you want to be you don't need to ask permission. They are all doing the same thing so what makes it different for them?" Jacob said with a sad smile.

He cupped his hand underneath my chin again. His lips were so close to mine that I could smell his breath. He smelled like warm honey. I felt tingles all over my body and then the worst thing possible happened. I puked all over him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review for a teaser! Hope you guys are liking this. If not give me some feedback on how I can improve. I've never really written anything before.**


End file.
